Potential
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Bella the Vampire Slayer Sequel. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start any of this there are some things we need to cover. Nothing from season seven of Buffy has really happened. Spike still has a soul but the First hasn't done anything and potentials haven't been called. Yet

**

* * *

**

Summary: Bella the Vampire Slayer sequel. Connor and Bella are trying to live a normal life. Well as normal as it can be. But working with three ex-boyfriends isn't helping. Neither is some unknown force trying to kill potential slayers all around the world. Bella and the gang are trying to teach potentials to fight while fighting for their lives.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of smoke and Connor cursing. I ran to into the kitchen to find him using the fire extinguisher on our stove. Again. "Connor can't you just wait until I wake up. I don't want to have to buy another stove." I teased. Fires in this place were a normal occurrence.

"I am trying to be romantic by bringing you breakfast in bed."

"You just haven't gotten the cooking part down yet." he glared at me and I kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to take a shower.

I got out of the shower and found Connor standing outside the door. "Angel keeps calling," he stated, loathingly. Hr still hates his father and it doesn't help that we used to date. Why the hell was Angel calling? I glanced at the clock. I was a half an hour late. Crap. I got dressed and was out the door in less than five minutes.

As soon as I got to Wolfram and Hart Harmony told me Angel wanted to see me. I walked into his office and saw Faith, Wesley and Giles. Two slayers, two watchers, and a vampire. This can't be good.

"So what's up?" Faith asked after I sat down. Giles spoke up. "Um, we have a little bit of a dilemma. There is something killing potential slayers."

"What do you mean by potential slayers?" I asked confused. I thought we were just picked randomly.

"They are the people that are chosen by the council. One of them gets called when a slayer dies." Wes said. Apparently Faith and I were the only ones in the dark.

"Why?" Faith and I asked at the same time.

"Instead of killing the slayers, who have the strength, first they are going to go after the ones that will take your place. Once all of the potentials and the watchers council are out of the way, then they will come after you. Or at least that our theory." Giles said.

Theory! You mean they don't know. I was about to say that but Faith beat me to the punch.

What the hell do you mean by theory? You don't know if that's what there trying to do! You have a whole Wolfram and Hart branch at your disposal and you don't know what they are doing. Hell the Senior Partners could be doing this for all we know. And we are just sitting here letting them kill innocent girls!"

Angel spoke after Faith calmed down. "All we know for sure is that something is trying to make sure no other slayer can be called. What we are going to do is round up all of the potentials we can so we can keep them safe."

"Okay," I said. "What are we going to do when they get here?""You and Faith are going to train them and hope for the best."

Angel told us that the first potential should be here tomorrow and that Faith and I should figure out how to train them. Faith and I stormed off to the training room.

Who the hell would think of killing potentials? The Senior Partners definitely. Who else could it be? Who could be smart enough to do that? Who wants all of the slayers dead? Every demon that walks the face of the earth and other dimensions. That narrows it down a lot.

There is one group though that nobody would expect just because nobody knew that they knew about slayers until recently.

The Volturi.

**I know it's short but at least I started the sequel. This one is going to mainly be about the potentials, I think. There is also going to be some Connor and Bella and maybe Edward possibly finding his real soul mate. I'm not sure yet. Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	2. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


End file.
